


Dancing with Fate

by Sphye



Category: Eldemore
Genre: F/F, I will try my hardest to get as many people as I can convince shipping this with me, I've got #receipts for why they may have chemistry and I will gladly go over those if prompted, Let the grandma lesbians be in love, crackpairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphye/pseuds/Sphye
Summary: Eldemore is falling into turmoil, and the fear is taking its toll on everyone. A Curse, death, and danger aplenty are corrupting the land. In times where the future looms like a stormcloud waiting to burst, the small moments of happiness are more important than ever.
Even deities need a distraction on occasion, and a dance is a pleasant distraction.





	

  Fiddles played to the beat of jingling tambourines. Steady stomping made up the bass. Cacophonous as it could have been, the sounds came together in an upbeat harmony. Merriment and carelessness, a time to set trouble aside if but for a moment and dance.

  It was becoming more and more difficult to make time for such events now, but Seraphina felt her spirits lift to watch the most outgoing mystics dance with one partner and another, while the shyer humans watched and smiled and kept the beat. Children tried to mimic the adults' dancing outside of the crowd, forming rings and running circles, tripping and falling and getting back up.

  The Ancient of Fate smiled. There was so much life in these parties, life that made the burden of Eldemore's sickness, of the Curse, seem just a little less worrying for a while.

 

  A single violet-eyed crow perched within the branches of a tree outside the clearing. Streamers and ribbons hung from the branches of the trees surrounding the area, and bouquets dangled upside-down to entice humming bumbles to join the celebration.

_   What a lovely smile _ , the crow thought to themself. Their dark eyes glowed softly like a blacklight in the sun, the unnatural color barely noticeable.  _ A rare sight _ , they corrected themself, feathers fluffing up in almost a mimicry of indignance. They fluttered to a lower branch, dodging the various swarms of insect-winged birds that had found the flowers left for them. The new branch wobbled as the crow landed, but they didn't flinch. It wasn't as though they were trusting the branch. They trusted their own wings if it were to give way.

 

  The music slowed to a gentler pace as the dancers tired, grins upon their faces. The fiddles sounded like fairy music without the deep beat of the dancing, light, alluring, and mysterious. Seraphina turned her gaze to the edges of the clearing, eyes catching on the out-of-place bird. As the mystics took their breaks to eat and drink and talk amongst themselves, she stood slowly, walking unnoticed to where the crow perched.

 

  She smiled knowingly at the bird. "You could always join us," she offered. Her tired voice sounded kind. The crow turned their head away quickly, pretending not to understand.

 

  "Mora, I know it's you," Seraphina laughed. "You're more than welcome to watch as you are," she said. She paused, pondering her choice of words. "There's something unusual and charming about being here in person. You might like it."

 

  The crow turned their head back to Fate, surprised to see a gentle smile still upon her face. There was an odd feeling in their chest... the need to fly, perhaps.

 

  They leapt from the branch suddenly, flapping their wings until they had risen just above the treeline.

 

  Perhaps they'd take up the invitation sometime.

 

* * *

  
  


  Stars sparkled across the sky. Constellations hid in their haphazard arrangement, breaking up the void that made up the rest of the night.

 

  A flock of purple perched in the trees, the trees that had been brightly decorated a few days prior. The crows' eyes glowed softly, nearly mimicking the stars in their somewhat random positions.

 

  Seraphina sat on the steps of her caravan. She watched the long string of the still wagons that followed hers, the wagons where the mystics now slept or pretended to. She let out a quiet sigh, its sound lost in the gentle breeze of the night.

 

  The crows swooped down from the trees, the beat of their wings eerily quiet. They circled around, a miniature tornado of feathers, and faded from flock to shadows to the shape of a woman.

 

  She strode between the trees alongside the edge of the clearing, gentle as an elvian. Her pale, moonlight-like skin was the only thing that stood out. Deep purple eyes watched the woman at the caravan, the woman whose attention had not yet turned to her.

 

  Morangwusnasomtaqa took a soft breath.

 

  With quiet footsteps, she left the cover of the trees and approached the caravan.

 

  "Good evening, Seraphina," she said softly, causing the Ancient of Fate to jump.

 

  "Mora!," she exclaimed in a whisper. Her expression faded from shock to a smug grin. "You're either a bit late or rather early for your invitation," she scolded playfully. "I'm surprised to see you."

 

  "Oh, have I surprised Fate herself? You flatter me, dear," the Ancient of Shadows said coolly.

 

  "I wish I could say it was a rare occurrence," Seraphina spoke, "but these days, little is certain."

 

  "All too many paths that could come to be?" Mora guessed, a flicker of light in her eyes as she cocked her head.

 

  Seraphina nodded. "I can see where they might go, but the truth of what comes to be is beyond my control," she said.

 

  Mora took a seat upon the steps, gesturing for the other Ancient to retake her seat beside her.

 

  "It's beyond any one individual's control. Your insight is a more valuable asset than most could boast," Mora said, her words unusually complimentary.

 

  Seraphina smiled weakly. "If I may ask, to what do I owe the honor of this unexpected meeting?"

 

  Mora shrugged, looking to the sky nonchalantly. "You invited me yourself, and I found some spare time in which the Order could handle themselves. Even I dare not refuse an invitation from Fate," she said.

 

  "Very business-like," Seraphina remarked. "What about an invitation from Seraphina?"

 

  Mora looked to Seraphina, cocking her head. "One in the same," she said, but a hint of a question played into her words.

 

  Seraphina chuckled. "Nearly," she responded.

 

  She didn't elaborate.

 

  The brief silence made the sounds of crickets, of the nighttime breeze and the occasional call of the owl rune all the clearer.

 

  Seraphina stood, moving slowly.

 

  "I do believe I invited you for a party," she said, turning to Shadows, "and while I may not have that right now, I can at least offer a dance."

 

  Mora raised a brow. "A dance with Fate? That sounds quite a bit of a risk." She stood, stepping closer to the Ancient of Fate-- to Seraphina.

 

  "I certainly love a calculated risk," she whispered, stopping less than an arm's length away from Seraphina.

 

  Seraphina smiled. "That you do," she agreed.

 

  The two linked hands, briefly floundering over who would lead. Mora's heart faltered again at the sight of Seraphina's smile. The feeling of needing to fly, she had thought. Well, fly she would.

 

  The Ancient of Shadows wrapped an arm around Fate's waist, twirling side-by-side in the darkness. Seraphina took only a moment to catch up, her footsteps matching Mora's.

 

  "You were right," Mora said with a wicked grin as she danced with Fate. Seraphina grinned back. "About what in particular?" she asked.

 

  Morangwusnasomtaqa dipped Seraphina, careful of her weight and smiling even wider for being able to look her in the eyes from this vantage point.

 

  "There really is something "unusual and charming" about being here in person," she said, lifting Seraphina back up.

 

  Seraphina closed her eyes, unable to contain her smile. "There really is," she agreed, savoring the feeling of her arms wrapped around Mora and Mora's around her. She leaned in closer. "The same could be said of you," she whispered beside Mora's cheek, planting a chaste kiss upon her. Mora's eyes glowed like in her crow form, betraying what seemed almost equivalent to a blush.

 

  That, too, was a rare sight.


End file.
